


Notes

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint is a sweetheart, F/M, Proposals, some sort of treasure hunt thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Clint places notes for you to find, and has quite the surprise in the end.





	Notes

You jumped as an arrow stuck to the wall right in front of you. "Clint!", you yelled. A note was on the arrow. You curiously plucked it from the arrow. "Go to our room, find my first present to you and insect it carefully." You raised your eyebrows in confusion, but turned to go to your room. 

Clints first present to you had been a teddy bear, holding a small heart. You quickly found it on your bedside table, finding yet another note. "Go to the room we had our first kiss in" You smirked, liking the game Clint had started. You thought back to your first kiss. It had been in the kitchen. You had just made coffee when Clint came in and kissed you. 

You made your way into the kitchen, looking around for any more notes. The Avengers tower was huge, so you were curious where Clint would lead you. You opened the fridge, seeing nothing out of the ordinary there. Your gaze turned to the coffee machine. The next note was attached to the front of it. You picked it up. "The next clue is, where I like to hide" You huffed. The vents. You had to climb into the vents to find the next one. A sigh escaped you.

You groaned as you lifted yourself into the ventilation system. You crawled through the narrow tubes, searching for the little piece of paper. "Where the hell is it?" You cursed and panted. Finally, the little paper caught your eye. You picked it up, turning it around to read it. "Good Job! Come to the rooftop. I have a surprise for you. Love, Clint" You sighed, smiling a bit, and started your way to the rooftop.

The fresh air hit your face, and you took a deep breath. The sun blinded you for a second, so you shielded them from the sun. You froze. Clint stood there, rose petals surrounding him. He smiled at you, looking nervous. Your heart started beating faster. "Clint, what-?" He smiled taking your hands in his. He started talking as he walked. "(YN), we've been together for a long time now. I think... I think it's time to take it to the next step?" Tears had formed in your eyes, you clutched at Clints hand. He dropped down to one knee, holding the most beautiful ring you've ever seen in his hands. "Will you marry me, (YN)?" You nodded frantically, throwing yourself at him to kiss his lips, and his entire face.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
